User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Elebits Explanation
Introduction Hello guys it's SuperBearNeo here and today i'm going to be doing another blgo post. This time on a relatively lesser known series called Elebits, I wanted to do this so one i could explain why the verse is ranked where it's currently at and two to explain the way the verse works The Multiverse Surprisinly Elebits runs on the idea of a Multiverse (A very vast one but not infinite sadly), Hell the main plot of Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero revolves around said Multiverse along with Time Travel. Anyways i'm going to be showing you the size of Elebit's Multiverse and also explaining that Worlds in Elebits refer to Universal Space-Times First off when Kai travels through Time he isn't taken into the past but to an entirely different World https://imgur.com/zOiMDGE This shows us World in Elebits refers to Alternate Universes as opposed to merely Planets Furthermore it's also stated that each world in Elebits is seperated by it's own Space-Time '' https://imgur.com/edSFIhr ^ With this said World in Elebits means entire Universal Space-Time Continuums (Note: The Scan above will be reused cause it's important) 'Now begs the question...How many worlds in The Elebits Multiverse are their exactly ' Well to anwser that question let's start with the worlds that are actually explorable In Elebits: Adventures of Kai and Zero there are a total 12 Worlds which clocks in Elebits Multiverse to about 12 Universes Already (Plus Kai's World) https://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/948792-elebits-the-adventures-of-kai-and-zero/faqs/55521 ''It's also stated and shown that each Elebit comes from it's own world. Each Elebit is stated by Leo to come from a different Space-Time '' https://imgur.com/a/V7EZS ''Each Elebit inhabits it's own World in a seperated Space-Time '' https://imgur.com/edSFIhr ^ Now with that said given that each Elebit originates from a alternate Universe it's a safe bet that Elebits Multiverse is huge and the amount of universes would easily equate to WELL over 1001 Universes given the amount of Elebits there are in both games combined is well for lack of a better term countless Power Rankings '1.Mobius ' So to start off this section lets start with Mobius given he has the most feats and his explanation needs to go first in order for the rest of the scaling to make sense Towards the end of Elebits Mobius's regarded as a threat to all Worlds in Elebits and was literally causing Cosmic Balance between all worlds to fall in despair which would have ultimetely destroyed them. Mobius was also so powerful the power of The Light Fairies and Zero's Pacification was needed to put him down '''{Scans} ''Mobius is stated by Rigas to be disturbing the very balance between each and every single world '' https://imgur.com/RZGIZlm https://imgur.com/dv0bvfP https://imgur.com/ea7FYAQ ^ This is easily a 2-B (Multiverse Level) Feat considering the amount of worlds Elebits has as shown above pretty much Countless '''''Upon awakening his true power Mobius casually destroys the Cosmic Scale which is an item used to keep the Multiverse in check whenever The Light Spirits aren't capable of the job. Kai also needs to the assistance of all Light Spirits to stand a chance against Mobius too https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ_veI4euPY&t=359s (Go to 6:13 and onwards) ' '^ This also is yet another 2-B feat from Mobius '2.Zero' Now to continue to scaling we move onto Zero who scales to this because not only did he defeat Mobius (After having his true power awakened by Snow Queen) but he was even directly compared to Mobius when he was The Zero Elebit '{Scans}' Zero being shown to defeat Mobius several times (Of course with the assistance of The Light Spirits) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ_veI4euPY&t=359s (Yes i know it's the same scan above. I forgot to mention i'd be reusing some scans) ^ This shows Zero is comparable to Mobius which would make him 2-B with True Power Awakened Conclusions Now of course their are more people who'd scale to this than just Zero and Mobius like for example Kai, Leo and The Light Spirits but thing is i didn't cover them because well one the only thing i'd need to say is scaling and two is because i don't wanna overwhelm you with info...Anyways that's all folks Category:Blog posts Category:Elebits